Christophe Beck
|birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |genre = |occupation = Composer }} Jean-Christophe Beck (born 1968/69) is a Canadian television and film score composer and conductor. He is a brother of the noted pianist Chilly Gonzales. Life and career A native of Montreal, Beck graduated from Crescent School in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. He studied music at Yale University, where he was the music director of the Spizzwinks of 1989 and 1990 and the Whiffenpoofs of 1991. He studied film scoring at the University of Southern California Thornton School of Music, where he was taught by Jerry Goldsmith among others. He studied and worked under Mike Post for a period, including writing uncredited music on some of Post's series. He won an Emmy Award in 1998 for his work on the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He has also worked on Angel and The Practice. His film credits include Starstruck (1998), Let the Devil Wear Black (1999), Bring It On (2000), Confidence (2003), American Wedding (2003), Under the Tuscan Sun (2003), Garfield (2004), Elektra (2005), Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006), School for Scoundrels, The Pink Panther (2006), We Are Marshall (2006), License to Wed (2007), The Seeker (2007), Fred Claus (2007), Charlie Bartlett (2007), Drillbit Taylor (2008), Phoebe in Wonderland (2008), I Love You, Beth Cooper (2009), The Pink Panther 2 (2009), The Hangover (2009), Waiting for Superman (2010), Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Date Night (2010), Tower Heist (2011), The Muppets (2011), R.I.P.D. (2013), Frozen (2013) (with Hans Zimmer), Endless Love (2014), Muppets Most Wanted (2014), Ant-Man (2015), The Peanuts Movie (2015), Trolls (2016), Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), and Frozen II (2019) (with Hans Zimmer). He appeared in the documentary Finding Kraftland (2006) for his agent Richard Kraft. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Beck was the main composer for Buffy the Vampire Slayer during seasons 2-4. He later returned to compose for the key episodes "The Gift" and "Once More, with Feeling", though he had signed for the musical earlier before his departure, making him obligated. Notable pieces of Beck's work have appeared on various Buffy soundtrack albums: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Album "Close Your Eyes", the Buffy/Angel love theme from "Becoming, Part Two", is included on this release. Once More, with Feeling Although Joss Whedon wrote the songs for "Once More, with Feeling", Beck was hired to realise them and provide the score. This album is almost entirely dedicated to this particular episode, but also features three Beck compositions from earlier episodes; "Suite from Restless", "Suite from Hush" and "Sacrifice", from "The Gift". Radio Sunnydale The UK and Latin America edition of this album includes "Dead Guys with Bombs", from "The Zeppo". Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Score This release is entirely dedicated to Beck's compositions for the show. Much of the music is from "Graduation Day", "Hush", "Restless" and "The Gift", amongst others. Multiple cues are edited down versions of the original pieces heard on promotional CD's leaked years before. Filmography 1990s 2000s 2010s 2020s Gallery Christophe Beck Premiere 20th Century Fox ZnyhM5WS J2x.jpg References External links * * * Biography Category:Christophe Beck Category:1960s births Category:Canadian film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Canadian television composers Category:Male television composers Category:Living people Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:Yale University alumni Category:Annie Award winners Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Category:Angel (TV series) Category:Buffyverse Category:The Muppets Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Brian Tyler Category:Hans Zimmer Category:John Debney Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Theodore Shapiro Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Junkie XL Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Tyler Bates Category:Clay Duncan Category:Peter Bernstein (composer) Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Mark Mancina Category:Joel Goldsmith Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Leonard Rosenman Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Alexandre Desplat Category:Bryce Jacobs Category:Jamie Christopherson Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Stephanie Economou Category:John Jennings Boyd Category:J. Peter Robinson Category:Lior Rosner Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Zoë Poledouris Category:Steven Price Category:Dieter Hartmann Category:Max Aruj Category:Brad Fiedel Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Dave Metzger Category:Graeme Revell